


The Escapist

by FeralWolfChild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Everyone Else, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bribery, Cruelty, Depression, Escapist, Hyper Intelligence, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multi, Omega Monty, Prison, Sadism, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWolfChild/pseuds/FeralWolfChild
Summary: Monty is a fifteen year old Omega, with an incredibly high IQ, running a drug ring. Everyone has heard of this drug dealer, and most assume he's a tall burly alpha. But when the day Monty let's his guard down, they find him. Everyone is surprised to find out, this drug dealer is really an Omega, with ginger hair and a beginning of a wispy moustache. They put him in Juvie. He escaped. They put him in a regular prison. He escaped. So, they had no choice but to bring him to a high security alpha prison.





	The Escapist

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever work, and I hope it'll be good? Anyways, enjoy!

Monty sat in the shady room, filled with tough, burly alphas. Yet, he was the one in control here. He allowed himself a second to smile, and then he began to make business. "So, how much would ya be willin' to pay?" He asked. "Eh, couple thousand." Said the lead Alpha, eyes flicking over Monty. "Couple thousand? Pfft. Come back to me when you've got your shit together." Monty snorted, and turned away. "Hey, don't you speak to me like that, omega. I could take you right here, and all this stuff? It'd be mine." The Alpha smiled lecherously. Monty swiveled his chair round, holding a pistol. "How many alphas ya wanna bet said that? Now, fuck off." He fired a warning shot at the ceiling, and slowly, angrily, the alpha realised he'd been beaten. "Come on boys, we'll get better elsewhere." He spat at Monty, and walked away. Monty set his gun down, and began to lock up the drug room. He walked outside, savoring the fresh air, when he was pounced on. It was one of the alphas from before. A beta man had just been walking, and he quickly pulled his phone out to call the police. Before the alpha had even got his pants off, a flash of red and blue lights came through. Two alphas rushed at the man on top of Monty and tackled him off, whilst a beta officer pulled him to safety. She glanced down at his face, and got a shock. "Guys, we'll need a spare pair of cuffs." As he was recognized, Monty was internally screaming. He was gently put in the back of a police car, and taken to the station. Once a couple of phone calls were made, and Monty had been sitting there for about an hour, a tall alpha man had come and blindfolded him. He had been tossed in what he assumed was the back of a truck, and had fallen asleep. However much time later, they had arrived. Alfek Maximum Security Prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Xx thanks for reading, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
